Opening credits gallery
This page contains opening credit screen image captures for each season. Although the credits are obviously for the actors, they are shown portraying their respective characters. For the opening credits videos, go to the season articles, which are linked in the section titles below. Season 1 opening Season_1_Jesse_K.png|Jesse (John Stamos) Season_1_Danny_Tanner.png|Danny (Bob Saget) playing football with his family Season_1_Joey_G.png|Joey (Dave Coulier) Season_1_D.J..png|D.J. (Candace Cameron) talking on the phone in her bedroom Season_1_Stephanie.png|Stephanie (Jodie Sweetin) rehearsing ballet steps in her bedroom Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h10m19s113.png|Michelle (Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen) sitting in her car seat Vlcsnap-2014-03-23-15h07m47s103.png|Michelle cheering on the family as they play soccer Season 2 opening Season_2_Jesse_K.png|Jesse sitting near a tree Season_2_Danny.png|Danny talking to someone smiling and laughing. Season_1_Joey_G.png|Same as season 1 Season_2_D.J..png|D.J. in her room, showing off a new sweater she bought Season_2_Stephanie.png|Stephanie preparing to go to school Season_2_Michelle.png|Michelle eating in a shopping cart in the supermarket Season 3 opening Season_2_Jesse_K.png|Same as season 2 Season_2_Danny.png|Same as season 2 Season_1_Joey_G.png|Same as season 1 Season_3_D.J..png|D.J. talking on the phone while planning for a party Season_3_Stephanie.png|Stephanie going to school Season_3_Michelle.png|Michelle dancing in her room Season_3_Becky.png|Becky (Lori Loughlin) hanging up the Wake Up, San Francisco logo on set Season 4 opening In this season's opening segment, previous season shots of the girls are shown, in order to show how they had grown each year. (See video on season page.) Season_4_Jesse.png|Jesse playing his guitar while sitting on a bench Season_4_Danny.png|Danny cleaning his car "Bullet" Season_4_Joey.png|Joey removing his shades while at Fisherman's Wharf Season_4_D.J..png|D.J. (Candace) posing by an old picture of herself in the living room Season_4_Stephanie.png|Stephanie after throwing a frisbee for Comet to catch Season_4_Michelle.png|Michelle jumping on her bed Season_4_Becky.png|Becky after smelling some flowers Season 5 opening In this season's opening segment, previous season shots of the girls are shown, in order to show how they had grown each year. (See video on season page.) Season_4_Jesse.png|Same as season 4 Season_4_Danny.png|Same as season 4 Season_4_Joey.png|Same as season 4 Season_5_D.J..png|D.J. on her computer in her new room Season_5_Stephanie.png|Stephanie in the kitchen with Comet Season_5_Michelle.png|Michelle playing drums in the studio Season_4_Becky.png|Same as season 4 Season_5_Kimmy.png|Kimmy (Andrea Barber) looking in the house Season 6 opening Season_4_Jesse.png|Same as season 4, with the yellow text Season_4_Danny.png|Same as season 4, with the yellow text Season_4_Joey.png|Same as season 4, with the yellow text Season_6_D.J..png|D.J. putting on her makeup in her room Season_6_Stephanie.png|Stephanie puts on a song and starts dancing Season_6_Michelle.png|Michelle in the kitchen with Comet Season_4_Becky.png|Same as season 4, with the yellow text Season_6_Kimmy.png|Kimmy looking in the Tanners' mailbox Season_6_Steve.png|Steve (Scott Weinger) raiding the Tanners' refrigerator Season 7 opening Season_4_Jesse.png|Same as season 4, with yellow text Season_4_Danny.png|Same as season 4, with yellow text Season_4_Joey.png|Same as season 4, with yellow text Season_7_D.J..png|D.J. riding a treadmill in her room Season_7_Stephanie.png|Stephanie answers the phone in her room Season_7_Michelle.png|Michelle entering the house with her bike Season_4_Becky.png|Same as season 4, with yellow text Season_7_Kimmy.png|Kimmy lounging on the bed Season_7_Steve.png|Steve playing football at the Tanner house Season 7 Nicky & Alex.png|Nicky (Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit) & Alex (Dylan Tuomy-Wilhoit) playing with Comet Season 8 opening Season_8_Jesse.png|Jesse leaning on his car at Coit Tower Season_8_Danny.png|Danny walking up Lombard Street, carrying groceries Season_8_Joey.png|Joey rollerblading in Aquatic Park Season_8_D.J..png|D.J. on a cable car, after some shopping Season_8_Stephanie.png|Stephanie walking along the Aquatic Park beach Season_8_Becky.png|Becky at Baker Beach, taking pictures (Golden Gate Bridge in the background) Season_8_Kimmy.png|Kimmy having a hot dog with mustard Season 8 Nicky & Alex.png|Nicky & Alex hugging Comet Season_8_Michelle.png|Michelle sitting for a portrait by the Aquatic Park beach ''Fuller House'' Each credit is shown in a "then/now" style. Fuller_House_Season_1_DJ_Character_Credit.png|Candace Cameron Bure (on the left: seasons 5 and 1) Fuller_House_Season_1_Stephanie_Character_Credit.png|Jodie Sweetin (on the left: seasons 5 and 1) Fuller_House_Season_1_Kimmy_Character_Credit.png|Andrea Barber (on the left: season 7, on the right: season 5) Fuller_House_Season_1_Ramona_Character_Credit.png|Soni Nicole Bringas (Ramona) Fuller_House_Season_1_Jackson_Character_Credit.png|Michael Campion (Jackson) Fuller_House_Season_1_Max_Character_Credit.png|Elias Harger (Max) Fuller_House_Season_1_Tommy_Jr_Character_Credit.png|Dashiell and Fox Messitt (Tommy, Jr.) Fuller_House_Season_1_Stamos_Credit.png|John Stamos (on the left: seasons 4–7) Fuller_House_Season_1_Danny_Character_Credit.png|Bob Saget (on the left: season 1 from the original) Fuller_House_Season_1_Joey_Character_Credit.png|Dave Coulier (on the left: seasons 1–3 from the original) Fuller_House_Season_1_Becky_Character_Credit.png|Lori Loughlin (on the left: seasons 4–7) Fuller_House_Season_1_Steve_Character_Credit.png|Scott Weinger (on the left: season 6) Fuller_House_Season_1_Nicky_and_Alex_Character_Credit.png|Dylan & Blake Tuomy-Wilhoit (on the left: season 7) Trivia The cast never actually drove on the Golden Gate Bridge. They shot their intros in Hollywood (with the exception of season 8), and if you look closely, you can see that look-alikes were used for the San Francisco locations. In addition, the picnic scene for seasons 4–8 was on Alamo Square, even though the neighborhood resembles Girard Street, where they live (in real life, this is Broderick Street). The soccer scene for seasons 1–3 was taken at Griffith Park in Los Angeles. See also Theme song Category:Galleries